


Mad Chocolate

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Bunnymund Holmes [6]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all fairness, North had warned him about this.  "He gets bit crazy around spring time, has to make chocolate," he had said.  "Best plan is to hide for three days until Bunny gets it out of system."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Chocolate

In all fairness, North had warned him about this. "He gets bit crazy around spring time, has to make chocolate," he had said. "Best plan is to hide for three days until Bunny gets it out of system."

From what Jack understood, it was a trait that all Pookas shared. They had all enjoyed making chocolate, but for some unknown reason the urge had always hit them the strongest around spring time. It was like a sudden madness would strike them all - however, it only lasted a few days.

Granted, Jack hadn't truly grasped how Bunny having a craving to make chocolate could be a bad thing. He had seen the detective get fanatic about experimenting with bees, weapons, chemicals that could either explode or dissolve the cushions of the chair, much to Phil's annoyance. How on earth could Bunny being driven to make chocolate for three days straight be any worse? Jack was, sadly, proven wrong.

"Jack! Jack!"

With a sigh, Jack lazily raised his head from his bed where he was trying to nap. "What Bunny?"

Bunny held out a tray filled with freshly made chocolates. Each had an elegant flower or egg design carved into them. They were also the only elegant thing in Bunny's vicinity. His shirt was covered in chocolate stains and smears. Jack also noticed the detective had gotten the tips of his ears dipped in chocolate and parts of his fur were also coated.

"Eat another chocolate! Try one!"

Jack moaned as he buried his face into his hands. "Bunny, I've eaten over a dozen already. I'm stuffed." At the rate Jack was going, he was going to gain twenty pounds before the week was over. "I can't eat another chocolate."

"Well, which one did ya like best then?" Bunny asked sounding both annoyed and frustrated.

Jack grumbled. He loved Bunny, he truly did, but if looks could kill... "I don't know, the orange filled one."

Bunny blinked in surprise. "Really? The orange cream? Not the mint?"

"Yes, the orange cream." Jack replied as he sat up and slowly tried to approach Bunny like he was sneaking up on a deer. If he could just get him away from the chocolate for a while... "Now, why not put that tray down-"

Bunny sniffed the chocolate. "The mint chocolate needs improvement then."

"No, it doesn't!" Jack cried desperately, but watched helplessly as Bunny sharply turned and raced back to his chocolate lab that was his room.

Phil's head then appeared in the doorway, the yeti giving Jack a sympathetic sigh. 

"He really does this every year, huh?" Jack asked and Phil confirmed with a nod.

Jack groaned and started to wonder if next year he should just join North and Tooth and hide with them out of the country.


End file.
